


夏威夷烟火

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	夏威夷烟火

Wanda有着重度社交恐惧症，一想到要和一群不熟的同事围在一起聊天能诱发她的尴尬症发作。所以她最喜欢中午在公司食堂里找个小角落一个人吃饭。

今天Wanda吃的是生牛肉贝果配腌萝卜，外加一个早上在咖啡店买的焦糖布朗尼。马上要迎来自己的圣诞假期让她十分高兴，加入Stark Industry近一年了终于可以好好喘口气休息。

“Sweet girl～”

那个熟悉的红发女人又过来和她打招呼了。

“Na.Natasha 你好呀。”

Wanda赶紧咽下口中的贝果，可爱的小白牙在微笑的时候不自觉露出来。

“我说过了，叫我Nat就好，不要再忘了sweet girl.”

略带严肃的语气后Natasha给了她一个调皮的wink，今天的Natasha穿的修身短袖白衬衫解了三颗扣子，高腰黑色阔腿裤勾画出完美的线条，Wanda打赌在阔腿裤底下有一双性感至极的黑色尖头高跟鞋。

Natasha来自法律部，是Tony的得力助手，也是Wanda心底里的迷恋对象。虽然重度社恐，但是Natasha的靠近完全不会让Wanda慌张，反而让她感觉很温暖，女人经常在公司里和Wanda招呼，更要命的是每次亲密的称呼都让Wanda头脑发昏。

“今年的公司团建Tony选在夏威夷了，最后一晚是跨年夜，他还买了岛上的烟花项目，你报名了吗？我很期待看到你。”

“我，我刚刚报了，我也很期待在夏威夷看到你。”Wanda撒了谎，她压根不打算报团建，除去成堆的集体活动，还要和不认识的同事分一间房，Wanda要窒息了，但是听到Natasha说的话使她一秒改变主意，不就是团建吗，能和Natasha在夏威夷跨年看烟花，和Natasha呆在泳池边，她可以！

“好的，到时候见了Wanda，还有，建议你中午就不要吃巧克力了，因为亲爱的，你已经够甜了。” 

说完Natasha离开了Wanda的位置，留着Wanda在原地消化刚刚类似调情的语言。

‘慢着，怎么报团建来着？？？’

——

“啊.....” 

这是Wanda来夏威夷第三次在浴室里想着Natasha自wei 了。来夏威夷之后她没有一刻不想念Natasha。但是事与愿违，作为新职员的活动和Natasha这样的资深高级职员活动基本没有交集，她们只有在自助早餐时间时见面，但是Natasha身边永远围满了人，让Wanda望尘却步。不过Natasha会在Wanda在认真挑选黄油小点心时亲切地打招呼，故意驻足和Wanda聊一会再回去。

Wanda在夏威夷第二天的时候隔着棕榈树和泳池边的休闲椅看见穿着浴袍的Natasha，把墨镜往椅子上一扔，撩了撩她的红卷发。Wanda猜她应该是穿着泳衣直接来游泳，外面罩着袍子。Wanda多么想过去和她一起，哪怕在泳池边打个招呼也好，碍于团体活动时间紧迫只能离开。

更惨的是，她和自来熟的Carol分在一个房间，Carol的“热情”让她苦恼不已。Wanda刚刚吹干头发走出浴室，Carol就抱着电脑凑过来

“Wanda，我续了Netflix的会员，要不要一起看电影啊！我看最近出的《利刃出鞘》很不错，或者我们可以一起看星球大战！”

“不用了谢谢，我想出门走走吹吹风，你慢慢享受电影吧。”

道别后Wanda迅速离开，走到酒店泳池边坐在躺椅上一个人发呆。

今天是在夏威夷的倒数第二个晚上，明天就是跨年夜了，之后就回纽约了。跨年派对上的Natasha一定有大群的人前来寒暄搭讪，看来这次自己是没机会了。Wanda一声叹气，后悔自己报名了这次团建，社恐还加剧了。

“Wanda, sweetie？是你吗？”

‘Natasha的声音？！’

Wanda顺着声音抬头，Natasha在泳池里向她游过来！

“晚上好Nat！”

“哈哈，小女孩这次终于叫对了。”

Natasha靠近了泳池边，抹去脸上的水珠，小半个身体半趴在池边。

救命。

酒红色的比基尼泳衣，水滴顺着她美丽的下颚线下滑到锁骨，再到那饱满的沟壑。湿透的红发搭在肩膀上，深绿色的瞳孔倒影着泳池的水光。

Wanda的心里已经举白旗了。

“一个人散心吗？”

Natasha单手撑着下巴问道。

Wanda点了点头。

“你穿这件夏威夷花衬衫很可爱。”

“哦，谢谢，我在纪念品商店买的。”

Wanda拉了拉衣摆。

“明天就是跨年夜了，来跨年派对玩吧。”

“我..我...”

“放心，明天我和Tony他们不在一起，我保证你不会不自在。我们这次还没有好好吃顿饭聊聊天呢，而且我想和你一起看跨年烟火。”

“谢谢你Nat”

Wanda抿了抿嘴。

“我一定会去的，我也很期待和你一起看烟火。”

“Good.”

“Come on，陪我游一会泳。”

Natasha再次进入水中。

“可.可我没穿泳衣..”Wanda慌张的顿了顿

“但也许我可以上楼换一下，很快的。”

“哈哈，不必当真sweet girl，你真的太可爱了。”

Wanda离开躺椅在池边坐下，小腿浸入池内

“这样我就可以陪你了呀～”

女孩在水中轻轻摆动双腿。

“Wanda，你真是个温暖的小甜心。”

Natasha手指划过Wanda的脚底，惹得女孩咯咯笑。小甜心笑起来怎么就这么可爱呢？

——

“所以你直接KO了Stark先生的保镖？”

“没错，只花了两秒。”

Wanda惊讶的睁大眼睛把抬头纹都挑出来了，Natasha和她说着她刚进公司让Tony签文件时的趣事。

“我有很多你想象不到的技能sweetie，小时候我还是个被校园霸凌过的女孩，但是我们不能让坏人得趁对吗？so who knows，just never say never～”

Natasha抿了口手中的鸡尾酒，Wanda能看到那双绿眼睛暧昧地直盯着她而且还带着电流直戳自己的脊椎。

跨年夜的派对Natasha遵守了承诺，和Wanda两个人吃了饭还一起喝酒。从工作聊到兴趣爱好甚至到政治立场，Wanda第一次那么健谈，想要告诉Natasha她的一切，包括她心里的小秘密。

“Nat，我..”

“Nat！你猜今天谁也在夏威夷跨年，Nick Fury！”

Tony从门口风骚的走进来，一口饮尽手中的马丁尼特调，独留一颗橄榄在杯底。

“快来，就缺你了，那光头想要一起叙叙旧跨年，还等着看烟火呢。”

“知道了，马上来。”

“我..我们的烟火估计是看不成了，你快去陪他们吧，我不要紧的。”

在Tony走了之后Wanda先说了话，语气仿佛像只失落的猫猫，尾巴垂在地上的那种。

“不，我们会一起看的。”

Natasha抬起女孩低落的下巴。

“可是Stark先生和你朋友怎么办？”

“你不用担心这个。”

Natasha顿了顿。

“而且跨年烟火，我只想和我的女孩一起看。”

‘我的女孩？？Nat刚刚说的是我的女孩吗？？？’

Wanda觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

“十一点半，1205房间。”

“什么？”

“来我这里看烟火，就我们两个，我等你Wanda。”

在Wanda脸颊上快速留下一吻后Natasha就离开了，独留Wanda在原地站了好久。

——

十一点半Wanda准时来到门口，忐忑的按下门铃。

穿着酒店浴袍的Natasha打开门。

“Please.”Natasha笑着欢迎Wanda进来。

Natasha的房间位于酒店高层，客厅里有大片的落地窗，视野非常好。

“我是一个人住的，Wanda你想来点啤酒吗？”

“好呀”

Natasha从冰柜里拿出两瓶喜力，递给Wanda一瓶。

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

啤酒瓶撞击发出清脆的响声。

“3，2，1，新年快乐！” 楼下的人群在零点来临之际迎来了新年烟火。  
瞬息万变的淡金与银白色烟花在空中绽放美不胜收。花瓣如雨，纷纷坠落，人们似乎触手可及。

楼上的房间将喧闹声隔离在窗外，室外的烟花照亮在落地窗前的两人。

“新年快乐Wanda，有你陪着跨年的感觉真好。”  
Natasha在Wanda身后环抱着她，下巴靠近她的肩线，轻轻告诉女孩她的心声。

“谢谢你Nat，这也是这么多年来第一次有人陪着我看跨年烟火。第一次我感觉不孤独了。”  
Wanda看着窗前Natasha的倒影笑了笑，不自觉的握紧了女人的手。

Natasha松开了拥抱，手指滑过Wanda的肩胛最终停在了肩头。窗前的倒影是女人单手搂着一旁的女孩。Wanda悄悄牵住自己肩上的手，而Natasha的视线没有离开窗前倒影里的Wanda，空着的那只手果断的拉开了自己浴袍的腰带。

“Nat？”

没等女孩说出下一句话，Natasha转过身捧着她的后颈吻了过来。慢慢吸吮着Wanda的唇。唇瓣在第一次接触时微微颤抖，Wanda闭上眼，扬起下巴回应着她，接吻的声音在安静的房间里显得格外突出。

Natasha微微后退先结束了这个吻，惹得女孩发出一声不满的轻哼。径直走向L型沙发坐下，独留Wanda在原地站着。

Natasha拍了拍自己的大腿  
“Come here sweet girl, sit on my lap.”

Wanda顺从的走到她面前，跨坐在女人赤裸的大腿上。

“告诉我Wanda，之前你有和女人做过吗？”  
Natasha的低沉烟嗓用调情的语调向女孩提问，手探进了Wanda纯棉短袖下摆，指尖贴着Wanda的小腹到腰线往上摸索。

“没...啊..没有...”  
Wanda自觉的把手伸过头顶，让Natasha顺利脱掉自己的短袖后扔在地上。上半身只剩下黑色半包裹内衣，她能明显看见Natasha眼里闪过的惊喜笑意

“但，我..我有想过...”  
Wanda这一刻开始决定遵从自己最深的欲望，她想要Natasha，想被她抚摸蹂躏，想被她按在沙发上狠狠的做。

“哦？让我来猜一下？”  
Natasha前倾身体，手环在Wanda背后来回按摸她的背脊线，凑上Wanda耳旁

“是我吗？”  
舌尖慢慢划过女孩通红的耳垂。

“Ye...Yes..”

“Good girl.”  
Natasha的拇指和食指停在Wanda内衣扣上，鼻腔湿热的气息打在女孩的侧颈处。

“And good girl gets reward.”

Wanda感受到了Natasha的舌头在自己脖子上肆意舔舐，搭配着牙齿的轻咬，内衣已被解开，女人一把扯下肩带抛到一边。

“I never looked like this.”  
女人夸奖着她的女孩，深绿色的眼睛里对眼前的雪白透露出浓烈的欲望。

湿吻从精致的锁骨来回再移动到胸前的饱满。当吻落到深粉的乳尖时，Wanda控制不住的呻吟出来，双手扶在Natasha肩膀上，下身的热意越发明显。Natasha专注在Wanda的胸前不肯离开，叼住发硬的乳头用门牙来回摩擦拉扯，小舌也不放过她，绕着小核用力打转，嘴唇吮吸着柔软不断吞吐着像个饥渴的婴儿求食一样。手正忙于解开Wanda牛仔热裤的扣子。

Wanda的喘息声更重了，这时Natasha终于拉开了热裤拉链，捏了捏她的翘臀  
“乖，抬起来一点，让我脱了。”

只剩一条黑色内裤的Wanda被突然抱起来压倒在长沙发上。Natasha略微粗鲁的分开她的双腿跪坐在中间，脱下自己的浴袍。全身直接展示在Wanda眼前，看呆了女孩。Natasha的曲线是她见过最美的，无处不散发着致命的性吸引力。Wanda下意识扶上Natasha的细腰再到圆润翘挺的胸房，抚摸着光滑的肌肤

“Nat，you are gorgeous..”

“I knew baby, but thank you for telling me that，mua～”  
Natasha奖励似的在Wanda嘴上啄了一下。

“还有，其实昨晚在泳池边你看我的眼神就已经出卖你了，Wanda，你看我胸的时候眼睛都发光了，很想要把我看穿是吗？”直白的语言让Wanda羞红了脸。

女孩的反应让Natasha更加兴奋，唇继续下移并且用上舌头来到Wanda的肚脐和小腹，酒红的发丝随着嘴上的动作扫过她的身体，骚痒的触感简直让Wanda欲火焚身。

“So wet for me already.”  
褪下最后一层面料，Natasha翘挺的鼻尖蹭过Wanda湿热的褶皱。

“啊.....Nat...”  
Wanda的手指无法控制的伸进Natasha的卷发里，胯部跟着Natasha舌尖在小核上的动作起伏。

两根手指在滑腻的洞口挑逗着。

“好好感受我Wanda”

进入紧致的甬道，Natasha不紧不慢的勾起指关节刺激着内壁，看着Wanda失神的表情，微微皱着眉头，发出能让她失去理智的呻吟，寻找她的敏感点。当Wanda的喊叫比今晚之前任何一次都动情时，Natasha专注的对着那里加速抽递，Wanda的内壁热情的裹紧她的手指

“God，你把我吸的好紧啊Wanda，你这里真的好喜欢我。”

“啊...Nat，不..不要再说了呀..嗯..”

“难道你不喜欢吗？我可是会伤心的。”Natasha故意停了下来。

“喜..喜欢...很喜欢你，继续啊Nat..别停着！”

手指重新开始动作，抽插带来的水声充斥在两人耳间，Wanda觉得自己彻底迷失在肉欲里，越陷越深，快感随着Natasha的动作一波波冲向腿间和大脑，随着一声颤抖的呻吟，深粉色的花瓣剧烈抽搐着，Wanda获得了今晚的第一次高潮。

Natasha起身抱着Wanda，拇指还按在抖动的小突起上。鼻梁和嘴唇上反光的水渍看上去格外色情。等Wanda不再喘气后移出了手指，在她面前整根含进嘴里，发出夸张的舔舐声和满足的叹息。

“Emm～你尝起来真好。”说完就和Wanda的唇舌纠缠在一起，Wanda在尝到自己的味道后也不想推开Natasha，交换着唾液，吮吸着对方的小舌。

“舒服吗？”女人贴在Wanda身上，大腿互相交缠，一手揉捏着她的饱满，一手爱抚着她潮红的脸颊。

Wanda咬着下唇偷笑着点点头表示肯定，脚背和脚趾来回勾过Natasha的小腿。

“我还想要。”她抱紧了身上人。

Natasha挑了挑眉，露出挑逗的神情

“你要什么？Finger？”手指划过褶皱。

“Lip？” 嘴唇经过胸口。

“Or my tongue？”舌尖舔上细腻的脖颈肌肤。

Wanda摇了摇头，双手托上Natasha的丰臀，往自己的胯间用力顶了顶。出乎意料的动作带来的刺激让Natasha也发出一声微弱的低吟，这让Wanda十分满足。

“要这里，要你和我一起！”

“As you wish baby.”

Natasha按住Wanda的腿根，往身体两侧按压，让整个湿润的穴口露在眼前，腰胯部向前，使两人的下身贴在一起。

“哈...啊...” 

柔软滑腻的触感让二人都加重了呼吸，Natasha的膝盖顶在Wanda腿根，手撑在她胸部两旁，着迷的看着Wanda灰绿色的眼眸染上情欲逐渐湿润。

“Nat..”  
女孩发出央求的声音。

Natasha低下身子，与Wanda完全贴合在一起，两人丰盈的乳肉相互挤压着。脸埋在Wanda颈间，手扶着她的胯骨，腰部下压往腿心抵弄。胯间来回摩擦。Wanda的大腿锁住Natasha的腰肢，手再次按住她的臀肉，用全身的力往自己的腿心不断顶撞，在两颗小核交汇刮蹭时，Wanda知道动情的不止她一个，因为Natasha在她的肩窝处不停的发出低沉的呻吟，浑身颤抖着，交合处的爱液黏腻的覆盖在两人花瓣上。

“Ah..Right there！... Nat...There！Oh Fuck...”  
Wanda毫无保留的喊叫着，指甲几乎要抓破Natasha股间的肌肤，身上女人丝滑柔软的触感和私处高频的撞击与身下沙发粗糙的质感三重刺激着她。

“Wanda....Ah...Wanda..” Natasha一遍遍唤着女孩的名字，大脑被原始欲望彻底支配。她加速两人腿心间的摩擦，甚至加大了动作幅度，让两人的体液在交合中融在一起，沉浸在性欲的深渊里。

“这真是我最好的一次跨年体验。” 到达顶峰后，Natasha头靠在Wanda胸口，漂亮的猫眼眯着，张扬的红发落在女孩肩头，声线因情事过后显得更加沙哑。两人的小腹和爱液黏在一起，空气中充满了浓烈的性爱气味。

“我也是。”Wanda喘息着回应。

“Nat我们回床上睡好不好，沙发太粗糙了。”

“Sure.”

但当Wanda被用力放倒在床上深吻后，她有种预感今晚Natasha不会让她们马上入睡。


End file.
